


Can You Feel the Love Tonight

by sadlymylifeisno80smovie



Series: You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love You [1]
Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymylifeisno80smovie/pseuds/sadlymylifeisno80smovie
Summary: Prompt:  “i jokingly told you that the only way i’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and i’m kind of charmed.”Edit: this is now continued to go back in time and show how each one of the gang found out about them and how they ended up together in the first place.





	1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a series of one shots based on a list of prompts on tumblr i found that was basically all about weddings so i thought it would be fitting that I just work my way through them for this lovely pairing. But now that will continue through the series and this story will be solely in this universe... Because I for one can not get enough of Ben and Ros and all the goodness that comes with them.

“So what do you say?” Benvolio asked the beautiful woman in front of him.

Rosaline was stunned. Charmed, but stunned none the less.

It was the last day of their trip. The last spring break before they all graduated and had to go find jobs. Isabella had an idea that the whole gang rent a beach house on the shore in South Carolina and before everyone had a moment to think over the thought, Mercutio yelled out that he booked a gorgeous 4-bedroom house.

Rosaline had looked forward to the trip for months, right up until they got there and rooms were being divided up. What Mercutio had failed to mention was each room only had one king size bed in it. So while Romeo and Juliet ran off to one, Isabella and Livia to another, and Mercutio taking the master it only left one room.

At first Benvolio tried to be noble and say he would sleep on the couch. Until Livia had said “Come on guys it’s not like we all don’t know you have been secretly dating.”

Rosaline looked shocked, while Benvolio tried to deny it. Until one by one their friends revealed how they each had caught the two. Livia pointed out that their fighting had turned playful and the normal hatred behind their words wasn’t there anymore. Isabella had made the comment that it was almost like watching foreplay for what was to come. That and she saw Benvolio kiss her forehead in the stacks at the library when he thought no one was looking. And Juliet told them she caught them holding hands at the coffee shop. But it wasn’t until Romeo and Mercutio weighed in that they realized just how caught they really were.

“You would think for two people who were trying to sneak around you would do a better job at being quiet.” Romeo laughed and shook his head. “You all think they’re loud when they fight… “

“I never realized how thin our walls in the apartment were.” Mercutio added.

“Wait you don’t mean?” Rosaline looked from Benvolio to Mercutio. Eyes wide with terror.

“Oh, yes darling we sure do. On many occasions, I have wanted to congratulate the both of you on what I assume to be a job well done, because if memory serves me correct from when we dated in high school that boy was not as good as your screams would leave me to believe.”

Rosaline stood stunned in the middle of the living room but Benvolio just shrugged, smacked her ass, and headed towards the last bedroom.

The group spent the week at the beach soaking up the sun all day and reminiscing about the last four years  by the bonfire at night. Last night they talked of their futures. Where they all hoped to be. How they all hoped to still be together as couples and as friends.

“What about you two, now that you’re not hiding anymore, think the two of you are going to settle down and get married?” Juliet had asked. “I mean when you were dating Esculas, Ros you were pretty set on the never getting hitched train, even though you wanted to spend your life with him.

Rosaline turned to look at him from her position in his lap. They had talked about it before about how each of them had never really thought they would ever get married, but as the time went on and the pair grew closer their thoughts on the matter had both changed, although they never told the other that afraid of what the other would think. So, when he smiled at her, she smiled back and told Juliet. “I think the only way I’d marry him would be if he were to dress in drag and dance the hula while proposing. That’s when I’d say yes.”

They had all laughed and went on with their conversations until it was time to turn in for the night.

This morning Rosaline had found it strange that she woke up alone and that everyone was missing from the house. The only clue of where they had gone was a note in the kitchen that said “gone shopping. didn’t want to wake you. Back in time for lunch.”

At first, she was annoyed that they didn’t take her with her until she realized it was the first moment alone that she had in a couple weeks. So, she made herself some coffee, grabbed her book, and headed for the back porch swing.

A couple hours later she heard the faint sound of music coming from down the beach where they normally all set up camp for the day. As she walked down to investigate why they didn’t come get her off the porch before they all went down to swim, she realized the music wasn’t the normal playlist that they had prepared. Instead she heard sounds of island drums being played louder and louder as she got closer.

She was just about ready to yell at her friends for ditching her when she saw him. He stood in a grass skirt, a coconut bra, and a flower lei, dancing to the rhythm of the song.  

“Ros, so what do you say?” he repeated.

She laughed until she realized that was all he asked her. “I don’t know. Are you asking me something specific here?”

“Oh, yeah I forgot that part, didn’t I?” He paused the music. “Rosaline Capulet, I have never been happier than I have been this past year and a half with you. And even if you were joking last night, I know that we both had our reservations about marriage before but after loving you I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without you being my wife. So I am using this opportunity to hope that your thoughts on the matter have changed too. Ros, I love you so much, so much so that I am willing to stand out here in drag and dance the hula all so you would know that I am serious. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded and ran to him. “Yes.”

 


	2. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have known this was going to happen. In fact it was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea to continue the previous one-shot from acciocrimson9. The wedding prompt one-shots will continue on through the series but the rest of these chapters will be how each of the friends finds out about their secret relationship. Let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> Also i should note that this used to be T rated but after writing the newest chapter it will be E, I have never written smut before, but i hope i did alright. If thats not your kind of thing, skip this chapter.

They had gotten together by accident, or maybe it was by chance. Both dragged out by their respective undergrad family. Livia and Juliet encouraging Rosaline to take a night off from studying for her torts class. Romeo and Mercutio begging Benvolio to stop working so hard on his architecture portfolio and just join them out for one drink.

They both should have known that once they got out one drink would turn into five and that a chill night out would be exactly the opposite. They should have known their groups would be meet up and Isabella would join them out. They should have known that sooner or later, after multiple shots Romeo and Juliet would sneak off together. Leaving Livia and Mercutio in a heavy debate about how bad Paris really was for her until Isabella joined in agreeing with him, which in turn caused Livia to leave in a huff. When Rosaline tried to follow her to see if she was okay, Isabella told her that she would handle it and ran off after her.

And just like always once it was just the three of them left, Mercutio jumped up claiming to be getting another round for the table, despite everyone’s full glasses, and strutting straight over to the guy who had been staring at him all night. Except what happens next is unlike every other time, it throughs the two for a loop they would have normally bet against.

“How does it always end up the two of us?” Rosaline asked as she brought her beer up to her lips.

“When are you just going to admit that you enjoy my company Capulet?”

“When you do Montague.”

He didn’t know if it was her smile as she responded or the beers he had, be he was just as stunned as she was when he got up, held out his hand, and asked her to dance. It shocked the both of them even more when she said yes.

It took about 15 minutes for them to leave together. They started out dancing face to face a good couple feet apart from each other, the way they do when the rest of the group would be dancing with them. As the first song continued, they moved together, neither of them realizing they were getting closer and closer, until they were moving as one during the next. Rosaline looked up into to Benvolio’s eyes and knew right then she would not be able to fight whatever was going to happen. It was when he looked down and smirked that she closed the distance between them.

When she pressed her lips to his, he knew he was a goner. So, it didn’t surprise him when the next words out of his mouth were “let’s get out of here.” He would have bet all of his student loans that she would have laughed in his face but instead she kissed him and said  “lead the way.”

At that point he grabbed her arm and practically ran out of the club, into a cab. When the driver asked where to, they both just looked at each other until Rosaline said “Where are Romeo and Juliet?”

Benvolio pulled out his phone to see a screen full of notifications, and a group message between the boys that lead him to believe that the apartment would be all his tonight. Then gave directions to his place.

The short ride to his apartment had been torture, sitting as close together as possible, her nibbling at his throat, him teasing her at the hemline of her dress.

When they reached the elevator, she pushed the button for his floor then promptly pushed him up against the back wall. “So I’m guessing since you led me here, the boys aren’t home?” she asked in between kissing and sucking the spot at the base of his neck.

He could barely concentrate on a response but he managed to say “Yes the boys both won’t be back until early afternoon.” Just for good measure he pulled out his phone to show her the group messages. He knew she wouldn’t stop worrying until he did. He however couldn’t help making the comment as he unlocked the door “Why are you so worried Capulet? It’s almost as if you were ashamed of me.”

But instead of answering she just laughed and pushed him into his apartment, slamming the door with her foot as she walked through.

She yanked him towards her and pressed her lips to his. He kissed back immediately, grabbing onto her sides and slowly sliding down his hands to her thighs. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and carried her to his room.

When he threw her on the bed, she scurried back  over to him quickly. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it over his head. He laughed when she smiled at his abs. “Like what you see Capulet?”

She pulled him down to her, placing her hands on either side of his face, bring his lips to hers. She kissed him slowly. Sucking on his bottom lip. Earning her a groan from him.

He couldn’t take much more. He quickened the pace of the kiss, running her tongue over her lips. Gaining the access he desired when she opened her mouth to take the kiss deeper. When she moaned, he knew then she would be the death of him.

Tired of waiting for him to do it, she reached behind her to the back of her dress and unzipped it, hoping he would get the hint to pull it off her.

He was broken from the trance he was in from kissing her when he heard the zipper. He pulled the dress over her head and took her in. Apparently, the dress she wore didn’t require a bra, because she laid bare in her lacey underwear. “God you’re beautiful.” He kissed a line down her throat, stopping to suck lightly when he would hear her breath deepen. Massaging her breast with his hand. Making her sigh.

“Bennn” Rosaline whined.

“What?” He asked not stopping his trail of kisses. Taking her breast into his mouth, teasing the peak with his tongue.

“I…” she started to say when he ran his fingers up her thigh, slowly ghosting over her panties, and then back down the other. “I was just going to say…Dear god.”  Was all she could get out when he pressed his thumb to her bundle of nerves, moving it in slow circles, as he kissed down her stomach and pulling her panties off with his teeth.

He kissed up her legs until he reached her mound and paused. He looked up at her through his eyelashes and she was biting down on her bottom lip. “Come on Capulet, use your words.”

He used his hands to spread her legs wider. He swiped his tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit in one long quick movement. Making her moan. He kept his mouth on her clit as he used his fingers to tease her entrance. When he moved his fingers inside of her while sucking on her clit, she bucked her hips. Keeping a precise rhythm, he flicked his tongue in a rapid motion. When he hummed against her she let out a strangled groan.

He went from sucking and licking back and forth until her noises were loader and more intense. He quickened the pace of his fingers as she grabbed hold of the sheets. She stiffened, rocking her hips upward and opening her mouth for what would be fairly loud moans if they weren’t the only two in the apartment. He felt her walls contract over his fingers rapidly. Slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb easing her down from her orgasm. Uncurling and removing his fingers, making her whimper. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was breathing deeply.

“Fuck that was fantastic.” She said as he moved his head upwards to rest on her stomach.

“Was that a compliment Capulet?” He felt her scoff, as her stomach moved beneath him.

“Nope. Now before you so rudely interrupted me. I was trying to tell you before, you are still wearing far too much clothing.” 

He looked up at her with a smirk and found himself being flipped over. She kissed him quickly before kneeling at the edge of the bed between his legs.

“Now, how about I show you how its done.” She said as she worked at his belt.

He knew then he wanted this night to never end.

 

Rosaline was first to wake in the morning. She hated to admit to herself just how good last night was or that she found comfort wrapped up in benvolios arms.  Forcing herself up and out of them to find her clothes and leave before his cousin and roommate got back actually made her heart ache.

“You sneaking out on me Capulet?”

“Don’t pretend you want me to stay and cuddle with you into late morning. We both knew what this was Montague. We were drunk and horny and while it was amazing. It was a onetime thing and I don’t expect you to call.”

“I wasn’t that drunk.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“Rosaline, I wasn’t that drunk.” He replied. She was taken aback by the use of her first name. She stopped putting on the rest of her clothes and looked over at him. “I had 3 beers Ros over the course of the entire night, and I know you only had 2 because I bought them for you.”

“Okay, Well I still don’t expect anything from you.”

“Would it be so wrong if you did?”

She was stunned. Holding her shirt in her hands against her chest, she visably swallowed when he got up out of bed and started to walk to her.

“Ros last night was amazing. No. Better than amazing. I don’t even know a word for it, that’s how good it was. And if you are up for it I would rather enjoy repeat performances whenever you are willing.”

She laughed. “I mean yeah it was great.” She replied, adding “okay yes better than great” when he sneered. “But that still doesn’t mean I would like to be part of your rotating lineup of guys and girls that fall in and out of this bed. I mean we may argue all the time, but we are friends and I know what you are like.”

“Okay.” He said. Putting his hands on her waist pulling her closer.

“Okay? What do you mean okay?”

“I mean okay. No more list. Any other rules?” He asked in while kissing and sucking the place between her shoulder and neck, he knew from last night would earn him the reaction he wanted.

“I.. um …. Well… I guess…” She moaned.  “BEN. Ccan you stop for 2 seconds. You know I cant think straight when you do that.”

Benvolio laughed when she pushed him away from her. “Okay well now that I’m over here, what are the rules? Cause you’re right, we are friends. And I know you. You will have rules. Especially since I want to keep doing this” he motioned between them “I’m willing to do just about anything.”

She looked him up and down. “Okay just give me a minute to think. This is a lot to take in and not at all how I thought this morning would go. Plus you still being naked is not helping.”

He laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed. “So are you admitting you want me as bad as I want you? Cause I definitely had different, very naked, plans for us this morning.”

“I mean I thought we already agreed last night happened. Mind blowing. We’re passed that. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you want to give up your lineup to continue to this.”

“I don’t see where the confusions coming from. What’s there to think about?”

“Well for one what exactly do you want out of this?”

“I don’t really know. Ros, I just know that when I woke up alone in bed, only to find you trying to sneak out without so much as a goodbye, I knew I had to stop you. So, whatever you want. I’m game. You want to date, I’m there. You want to be fuck buddies, I’m your guy. You want to tell me to go to hell and leave here and never repeat last night besides in our minds, that is fine, a waste, but fine.

“Wow. So really whatever I want. You would really be okay with me leaving here and never looking back.”

“If that’s what you want. Yes, I’d be okay. But you need to tell me Rosaline. What do you want?”

She walked towards him, placing her hands on his face pulling him towards her. “You.”

 

3 hours later they came to an agreement. Casual. But her way. Which was really just exclusive, but without all the pressure of a real relationship. In between rounds it had been decided that casual would be best with her heavy course load and his crazy class schedule. Neither had time to devote to a real committed relationship.

She remined him that just because they weren’t actually together it didn’t mean he got to sleep with other people. Which he had laughed at and replied “as long as you’re still sleeping with me, I’m good.”

They both agreed that their friends couldn’t know. They would only try to butt in. or ridicule them and neither wanted to deal with that. And as she came for the 4th time in less than 24 hours she decided he was right, this was a very good idea.


	3. Livia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- Juliet turns 21! Livia thinks her sister is acting weird. ---

Their sneaking around had been pretty successful so far. Three months in and they could blame their lack of appearances on their respective grad school programs. Always claiming to be studying late or super early, and needing the rest. Always turning down a night out with their friends and opting to spend the night with each other.

However, with winter break starting in a couple days they didn’t know how much longer they could blame school.

“You know we’re going to have to go out with them next weekend.” Rosaline said, her head laying on his chest, arms curling tighter around him.

“Ughh, don’t remind me.” Benvolio was enjoying the happy bubble that the two of them occupied, he hoped that with the added component of being around their friends they would be able to keep it a secret.

“Not only is it the end of exams but it’s also Juliet’s 21st birthday. I don’t think we are going to be able to skip that.” She looked up at him when he sighed. “Come on, it won’t be that bad, we just have to pretend that we dislike each other again. Besides I can’t be the only one who likes our debates?”

“Ros, what we used to do wasn’t debating, we were actually mean to each other. Not so much anymore. Yeah, we bicker and fight, but there is no malus to it.”

“Eh we’ll be fine. I have faith in us.” She kissed his lips. Pulling away slowly to smile at him. “Now go to bed before we have to up at that god-awful hour so I can sneak out before the boys get home.”

 

 

The next week they found themselves not only going out with their friends but actively participating in the preparations for it. With Juliet being the last one to turn 21, the gang wanted to go all out. The boys decided they were on alcohol duty as long as they could host the party at the girls house. Rosaline, Livia and Isabella cleaned and decorated for days. Until finally the big night arrived.  

 

 

By 11 the party was in full swing, the house was so full Rosaline barely recognized anyone there. She searched for her sister all over the house, trying to ignore Benvolio in the process. Finally finding her in the kitchen, snuggled into Isabella’s side as they leaned against the counter.

“There you are” she said as she approached the pair. She spent the next hour and a half chatting with them about finals and their course load next semester, until Mercutio came bursting into the room.

“Time for party games! Let’s go.” He exclaimed while pulling Livia and Isabella towards the living room. When she didn’t immediately follow, she heard him yell, “That means you too, Rose. Get your ass in gear.”

The seven of them were all seated around the coffee table. Rosaline looked around, realizing that during the time she was in the kitchen, almost everyone she didn’t know had cleared out. Only a few stragglers had stuck around and by the sounds of it were making plans to head to the bar down the street.

Her phone vibrated. Looking down to her lap she read the name on the notification. She looked up to see him talking with Romeo, before unlocking her phone to read the message.

_Benvolio: You really are trying to kill me in that outfit, aren’t you?_

_Rosaline: is that your backwards way of a compliment?_

She watched him smile at his phone, but before he had the chance to reply, Mercutio reminded all of them why they were all seated there in the first place.

“Alright losers. The birthday girl has requested that we play a drinking game, before we go bar hopping. One that will get us royally fucked up. She suggested Boom. But I figured this would be more fun. So, we are going to bring out an old classic. Never Have I Ever.”

“So, what’s the bowl for then?” Romeo asked, pointing at the bowl full of paper slips in the middle of the table.”

“Ah, that is the fun part, instead of everyone ganging up on people like they normally do that bowl is filled with statements, some chaste and most not so much. Plus! on the bottom of the sheet is a shot listed that must be done if the person who picked the sheet has also done what the slip suggests. Otherwise, everyone just takes a sip of their drink, like normal, if they have done the deed. Any questions?” He looked around, finding everyone shaking heads. He was surprised that he wasn’t getting push back from any of them, especially Rosaline.

When he looked pointedly at her she laughed. “It sounds fun Mercutio.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Livia asked.

“Clearly there has been a body snatchers scenario happening before our eyes.” Benvolio joked.

“Shhh! Stop questioning it, guys. Let’s get started before the real one returns. You’re first birthday girl.” Mercutio pulled the bowl from the table and handed it the girl sitting next to him.”

“Alright, let’s do this.” She said as she reached in, fishing out a slip of paper. “Never have I gotten a lap dance from a stranger.”  She looked around the table to see if anyone drank. She wasn’t surprised when the three boys drank from their cups. She was shocked to see her cousin drinking though. “What?! Rosaline, who did you get a lap dance from?!”

“I don’t know. He was a stranger.” Rosaline laughed at the shocked faces around her. “You guys have to remember I’m still older than you guys, I have been to two bachelorette parties this year.”

“I don’t know what is more shocking, that you got lap dances or that you have other friends besides us.” Benvolio remarked.

Rosaline laughed, while flipping him the bird. “Ha Ha, Come on Romeo, you’re up next.”

While Romeo dug for a slip, she felt her phone vibrate again.

_Benvolio: Tell me to fuck you again, and I’m going to blow our cover._

“Alright. Never have I ever been in handcuffs. Well that’s just rude Mercutio, since you were the one to blame for me getting put in handcuffs in the first place.” He complained as he got up to retrieve his shot of whiskey that was waiting for him on the bar cart.

While she thought everyone was focused on Romeo, Rosaline looked to Benvolio and took a sip of her drink.

“Rosaline, when did you get arrested?” Juliet asked her.

Benvolio laughed. “oh, sweet child, our dear Rosaline has never been arrested.”

Glad that no one could see the blush she felt rising from her neck up to her cheeks. “Uhh, that wasn’t really the question Jules.”

“Damn didn’t know my brother had it in him.” Isabella remarked.

Juliet looked even more confused.

“Oh. Uh well, its wasn’t him either.” Rosaline confessed.

Benvolio laughed harder. Romeo sat back down next to his girlfriend, Benvolio patted him on the back.

“Romeo, you clearly aren’t doing your job right if she is this confused. Alright it’s my turn.” Benvolio said as he grabbed the bowl. “Awe, this one is boring. Never have I ever been bungee jumping.”

He passed the bowl to Isabella once she was done drinking. Sad, he didn’t get a chance to do a shot.

“Maybe this one will be more to your liking Benvolio. Although kind of obvious since half the room is dating or has dated. Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about anyone in the room. Now Mercutio come help me make this Swedish fish shot.”

Juliet jumped up. “Oooo I want to do one too! Come on Romeo lets go do shots!”

“Shouldn’t you be drinking too Capulet?” Benvolio asked rather smug.

“In your dreams, Montague.” Rosaline shot back, laughing.

 

Livia curiously watched the pair in front of her. Almost spitting the beer from her mouth when she saw Benvolio wink at her sister.

“Alright Love, your turn.” Isabella said as the four sat back down.

Livia laughed at the slip of paper in front of her. “Never have I ever dropped a plant on someone’s foot.”

They all looked to Romeo. “Oh my god Mercutio, when are you going to get over that I was seven.”

“I will get over it when three of my toes aren’t crooked. Drink up.”

Livia passed the bowl to her sister.

“Never have I ever hooked up in a bathroom at this party.” She watched both couples and Mercutio take drinks from their cups. “Damn guys, when did you find the time?”

Mercutio laughed. “Come on Benny boy, you’re telling me you didn’t hook up with that hot blonde that you were talking to earlier.”

Livia noticed a weird look on Rosaline’s face. That was until Benvolio replied “Nope not tonight.”

“Damn, well the night is still young. Certainly still time to rectify that. Maybe text her, tell her to meet you back at your place in 30 minutes.”

Benvolio laughed. “I don’t need your help getting laid Merc.”

But that didn’t stop him from taking out his phone, Livia noticed. A moment later she saw Rosaline’s phone light up. She watched her sister read the text and smile.

 

 

“Okay Mercutio, its finally your turn.” Rosaline passed the bowl and looked back down at her phone.

She read Ben’s message again, trying not to laugh so that she could reply without others noticing.

_Benvolio: Quick run up to the Bathroom. We can rectify both our situations and be back here before it’s my turn again._

_Rosaline: You are going to get us caught Montague._

_Benvolio: It’s those leather pants Capulet. You’re driving me mad._

“Never have I ever reenacted the entire music video to Single Ladies. Okay who slipped this in here. I didn’t write this...” Mercutio questioned.

“You were picking the rest of us. I only figured this was fair. Time to do a shot Cutio.” Romeo explained.

The rest of them laughed. Rosaline got an idea in her head. “Come on Mercutio, I’ll do one with you, since I haven’t had one all night. Plus, I know where the good stuff is at.” She stood up and walked over to the cabinet against the wall. She turned around to see if he had followed and maybe to check to see if Ben was watching her. When she saw he was, she bent down slowly and grabbed the Patron from the back of the cabinet.

“Ooo Yay! I’ll go get the limes.” Mercutio ran to the kitchen. A minute later after taking the shot, he sat back down. “wow I think I’m officially drunk. Where’s my phone, I need to text Lucas and meet back up with him.”

Rosaline sat back down and grabbed her phone. She smiled when she saw the expected text from Ben.

_Benvolio: You are going to pay for that._

_Rosaline: I would expect nothing less._

“Hey did anyone notice Romeo and Juliet snuck off?” Rosaline asked.

“Yes, and I’m a little mad they got the idea before us. Wanna head back to my place love?” Isabella asked Livia.

“Yes, definitely. But we should probably clean up a little bit first.”

“No, you guys go ahead. The game is clearly over, and bar hopping definitely isn’t happening any more. Mercutio is about to run out the door seeing as an Uber just pulled into our driveway. I’ll take care of it.” Rosaline told her sister.

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes go. Have a good night.”

“Don’t worry about her doing it all alone Liv, I was planning on helping.”  Benvolio said.

“oh okay, well thanks.”

Isabella grabbed Livia’s hand as they stepped out into the front yard. Livia turned around making sure the door was fully closed and that she was far enough away from the house to say something. “That was so strange.”

“What was?” Isabella asked.

“Those two, they didn’t fight once all night. Not really. I mean, they were basically flirting at one point.”

“Maybe it was just the party love.”

“No, it was weird. AND Benvolio didn’t hook up with anyone. HE ALWAYS HOOKS UP WITH SOMEONE.”

Isabella laughed. “Maybe, if what you said is true, he is hooking up with someone. I mean we did just leave them alone.” She said as she unlocked her door.

“Oh my god those little sneaks, you are totally right. They are so boning. I’m going back there and confronting them.”

Isabella grabbed her girlfriends arm. “No, you are not. We have no idea if this theory of yours is actually true. And even if it is, there is a reason they haven’t told anyone about this yet. Leave it alone.”

“Ughhhh but baby. I don’t want to leave it alone. I want to know why my sister is lying to me.”

“Nope. That’s the last word of it. No more. Now, can we please get back to the more pressing matter of why you are still fully clothed?”

Livia laughed when she noticed her girlfriend standing in front of her in only her bra and panties. “You’re absolutely right. That’s my bad.” She soon forgot all about her sister and whatever she was up to once Isabella closed the distance between them.

 

“I’d say that that went pretty well.” Benvolio stated as he walked behind Rosaline and snaked his arms around her waist.  

“Yeah I think it did. Plus, I actually had some help cleaning up for once. So, you know, added bonus!”

Benvolio laughed. “And here I thought you actually enjoyed spending time with me.”

“Ehhhhh. I guess if you had to put it that way, I’d say maybe.”

“Well in that case, I should probably just head back to my apartment. See you later Capulet.” He tried to walk away but she grabbed his arms and held on tight. “Ohh, so probably not a maybe then?”

He spun her around so she was facing him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned as he grabbed her ass. When he pulled away from her, he laughed. “I’m telling you I love these pants.”

“Come on lets go take advantage of the empty house while we still have the chance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And other prompts are always welcome!!


End file.
